Joyriding in the X Tornado
by Miss Comical
Summary: Sonic "visits" Tails at the break of dawn to see that his buddy's still asleep. Feeling a bit bored, the hedghog decides to drive Tails' greatest invention, the X Tornado out. And just about everyone's along for a ride! One-shot. Criticism is welcomed.


Hello, everyone! Miss Comical here with another story, and this time a one-shot! This is only practice for one-shot pieces and basically to work on third-person perspectives. So, if the story kinda... stinks, sorry about it. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.

Sonic and other characters used in the story belongs to Sega/Sonic Team.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was morning; the dawn of a new day has arrived. The waves are crashing against the rocky edge of the cliff, as the birds chirped and the animals arise from their sleeping places. A young two-tailed fox slept in his bed, entirely unaware of his environment and was enticed by his dreams.

As peaceful as his workshop was, there was an intrusion... Sonic. An early riser himself, he often enters into the fox's home with no trouble.

"Tails is asleep again," he said quietly, "guess he wouldn't mind if I look around a bit."

Translation: "Maybe I can touch a few things while I'm here." He would often do things behind Tails' back despite the warnings he gave him. He's a curious hedgehog. Can he help that?

He walked deeper into the workshop, tiptoeing past the sleeping figure in his bedroom. Turning on the lights in the garage part of the lab, he found one of Tails' greatest creation he still works with today... The X Tornado. The blue blur smirked his trademark smile and began inspecting the plane.

"He's done it again. He made this plane into something special alright."

After that sentence, Sonic then looked around for anyone who would be watching. Not a soul was up at the crack of dawn, he thought to himself. Not even Tails who's an early morning person.

"I'm sure Tails won't mind if I took a little spin in this..."

With that said, he grabbed a key from the table nearby, hopped into the plane and buckled the seatbelt preparing for takeoff. The hedgehog seemed confused at first, seeing as he never flown a plane before, let alone Tails' planes. It didn't take him too long to start the plane _and_ open the garage door.

"Houston, we have liftoff!"

------

And away he went in the air, soaring along the pinkish-yellow sky without a care in the world. The birds flew by him, scavengers of the air themselves. It felt good to fly, just as long as he doesn't face a monologue speech by his best friend when he returns from "borrowing" his plane.

"Hello, brethren of the air!" he yelled at the birds. "Hello, Mystic Ruins!"

The guardian of the Master Emerald wasn't pleased by all the noise that the hedgehog made. Of course, he wasn't much of a morning person that appreciated the alarm clocks of the day blaring for no apparent reason either. His eyes popped open, red from the lack of sleep he had from guarding the emerald lat last night. Knuckles stood on his feet and walked up to the edge of Angel Island.

"HEY! Keep it down! Some of us are still trying to sleep here!"

The hedgehog didn't pay much attention and continued his flight. This made the echidna growl in anger and he dived off the edge of the isle and glided into the air.

"Stop with the dam-AH!" Knuckles barely dodged the blue speeding plane zooming past him.

"Sorry, Knuckles!" Sonic chuckled as he continued to try controlling the plane.

Of course since Tails made the plane it'd be difficult to even try to start it, but he flew the plane with some ease....Aside from nearly crashing into Knuckles. The echidna was once again not pleased at the event and went after the plane. As he came close to the plane he latched on to the wing.

"Sonic! Land the plane before you kill someone! And by someone, I mean me!"

Sonic took a second look at the control panel to look for the landing button, but all he saw were buttons flashing and levers that can be pulled. He came to a sudden realization.

"Gah! How do I land this thing!?"

Knuckles blinked. Shock began to form on his face as his eyes grew wide. "You mean to say you don't know how to control this thing!? How'd you get it in the air!?"

"I just pulled a lever and...Zoom! I was up!"

"Well, you better do something quick!"

They both had a sinking feeling in their chests. The plane began to lose altitude in mere seconds since it wasn't controlled anymore. Both Knuckles and Sonic screamed to the top of their lungs as they plummeted to the ground. It was then when they both grabbed the steering wheel and fought over how to control it again. The X Tornado went in all directions. Up, down, left, right; it didn't stop.

---

All the noise woke up Amy, who was snuggled in bed with her Sonic doll. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she frowned for being awake so early. _Who would be awake at 5:30 in the morning screaming their heads off?_ she asked herself. She took the curlers from her hair and put it on her dresser and glanced at the mirror to see a pink hedgehog with bags under her eyes staring back. _I guess I shouldn't have went to Cream's for a slumber party. For a six-year-old, she kept me up all night!_ she thought again.

Amy went to the dresser drawer and pulled out her usual dress. _Well, even if it's early, might as well start my day. Maybe I'll even mix things up and meet up with Tails and Sonic for breakfast. _She smiled at the idea and nodded in agreement that it was best. The hedgehog then stripped of her pink nightgown and put on her usual dress and boots. Amy then stood in front of the mirror.

"Even if sleep deprived, I'm still looking good." she winked at the mirror.

She grabbed a ribbon, wanting to fix her hair in a different way to start the day. She quickly put her pink hair into a ponytail, wrapping the ribbon around the tied part of it and stepped out the moment she sense a large gust of wind colliding her. She looked to the air and in the blink of an eye.

WOOSH!

She ducked in the nick of time as the blue blur rushed above her. She turned back to see the blue plane fly out of sight.

She clearly was in shock of nearly having a plane crash into her. "W-was that Tails' plane? How.... Why would he be up this early driving his plane?" she dusted herself off. "And badly at that..." She began to walk to the Station Square to catch the train over to Mystic Ruins, still in shock.

-----

"See? You nearly killed another pedestrian!" blared the red echidna.

"What!? You can't pin that on me! You were steering too! You're just as bad of a driver as I am!"

"Sure... And this whole thing is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah! Why were you even around at Tails house so early? You just wanted to take this out on a joyride, didn't you?"

"Uh... sorta... Kinda...Yeah." he chuckled nervously.

Knuckles sweatdropped at that. "You got us into this mess, and you're getting us out! Try driving us to Mystic Ruins again," he rolled his eyes, pushing the steering wheel back at Sonic.

"Sure, just can't promise any safe landing." Sonic clutched at the wheel and made a few sharp turns between mountainsides. The plane swiftly did as it was controlled, despite all that has happened. Tails workshop appeared over the horizon of the blue-ish yellow and pink sky.

"Great! We're nearly there. Glad nothing else happened," Knuckles sighed.

"Uh, Knuckles..." Sonic grew nervous after looking at the flashing control panel.

"Yeah, what now?"

"Uh... The gas gauge is flashing and it's _really _close to 'E'..."

Knuckles looked scared at that. "Er... M-maybe 'E' means... Extra fuel!"

Sonic stared at the echidna, wondering if he really was that stupid into believing that to be true.

"What? I'm trying to stay positive! ...Oh to heck with it. We're gonna die!" Knuckles exclaimed, now appearing threatened.

Sonic panicked and tried to keep the plane up as they were going to crash into Tails little workshop up ahead. Knuckles kept shouting about what's to come until the hedgehog told him to quiet down.

"Geez Knux, you're definitely not helping me with all that yelling! Take a chill pill!"

"...You must be comfortable with dying. I got an Emerald to guard, I can't lose my life with nonsense!"

"Well, after you had so much near-death experiences, you'd get used to stuff like this," he shrugged.

-----

Amy was finally inside the workshop and was talking to another sleep deprived critter, Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails, even if sleep deprived, will rise to any situation, rather if it's crime, or even a day dedicated to his friends. The young fox frowned and began to exclaim.

"What!?"

"I'm telling you Tails, your plane just zoom past me! I nearly was hit!"

"Impossible! The plane can only controlled manually with my key to turn it on. And my key's usually on the ta-" Tails then double checked the table it was on. "It's gone!"

"What was your first clue? The story, the missing spot where your plane was supposed to be, or the dang key being missing?"

Tails sighed. "Good point, although the rhetorical question wasn't necessary...."

"I did wanted to stop by for breakfast but all that happened and... Well, now we have to find that sneak of a hedgehog."

"Well, come on, might as well go around Mystic Ruins and find him, right? With my plane, he couldn't go far if he tried. He can barely drive a car..."

She nodded, seeing as it's the only option they had at the moment. The critters headed out the workshop and started to look around from the landing port for Tails plane. Suddenly Amy looked up at the endless blue sky to see a blue and yellow plane losing it's altitude, beginning to make impact on the landing port with them as targets.

"Tails! I think I found your plane!" exclaimed Amy in fright.

"Whaaaaaa!!!" Tails stared wide eyed.

The hedgehog and echidna in the plane were in the most shock. With most of the power to the plane being empty, it disabled all movement except for lowering downward at a breakneck pace. They argued, squabbled and cursed at each other for what has happened. As it died down to just screaming, they covered their eyes and hoped for a safer landing, feeling useless. The children below the plane dived out of the way as the plane deteriorated in function and collided with the garage door. All that was inside was either destroyed and broken beyond repair, or was fractured in ways that would be difficult to fix.

"Oh...my...god..." Amy gawked at the sight. "Sonic! Knuckles! Are you two alright!?"

"My lab!" the fox exclaimed in pure anger before taking a good look at the culprits, "They're not dead or injured, but they will be after this!"

The redhead came out of the rubble of a mess the garage was in. "This isn't my fault! Blame Sonic 'bear-in-the-air' here!"

Sonic came out of the pile of rubble unscathed, but was dizzy from the excitement. "Man, what a rush! Woo-hoo! I gotta do that again!" He said, seeming just as excited and happy as a kid coming from a roller coaster.

Everyone in the room glared at him and his expression quickly changed. How one person can drag everyone for a ride is a mystery, but it's obvious here that the chances of consequences...

"Grr.... Sonic! You're gonna help me rebuild the X Tornado from start to finish! Not only that, but repair the garage and all that's in it!"

....Are second to none. Poor Sonic.

* * *

Although it comes to an abrupt end, it's up to you to think of the things that happen next. In other news, seeing that there have been some reviews to continue my _Sherlock Cream_ story, I'll try to finish it as soon as I can with other stories on the way.

~Miss Comical


End file.
